


Stitches

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine: You get bit on the leg by a Hellhound during a hunt and need stitches. Sam is there to patch you up through the pain!Angst with fluff at the end.Warnings: mentions of blood, stitches, and pain.EDITED: 4/7/18 (a scene may be missing if you read this before the edit. I didn’t think it fit with the rest of the story and tweaked it for a different Imagine.)





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope this is accurate. I personally have never need stitches before and i’m just basing this on what i’ve seen off the show. Enjoy!

Sam, Dean, and i are heading back to the Impala. The grey clouds of the afternoon reminded us the hunt isn’t over until we are behind the safety of four doors and leather seats. My ears are still ringing from the guns shooting and reloading to keep the Demons at bay. When we finally entered the open field away from the dense forest Dean shouted something; his voice drowning in the sound of vicious dogs approaching. Not just any dogs.

“Hellhounds!” I cry our. We form our diamond formation- backs touching and guns drawn. Our shots kept coming as my nostrils filled with the familiar smell of salt. I mostly took chances on where they could be, using my ears as an asset. Even with a few down by my own hand, i’m not a perfect hunter, because no more than a moment later i feel something coursing through the front of my left leg. I scream with agonizing pain, seeing blood, a bite mark, and torn skin all over my jeans. I collapse, hearing Sam and Dean call my name. Dean shot the air nearby to kill my invisible attacker. It being the last one, all fell quiet except for the mix of my tearful cries with the brothers talking over each other.

“Y/N! Y/N!” They panted. I couldn’t hear most of their ranting due to my loud heart pounding in my ears. I barely made out Sam asking if i could walk.  
I stood up shaking and could only stagger two small steps before tripping and having Sam catch me.  
“It’s ok. It’s ok. I gotcha.” Sam coaxes before i feel his strong arms wrap around under my knees and behind my back as he stood.  
“Man, we gotta get her back to the motel before she bleeds out!” Dean remarked.  
“Right!”

~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~

 

If i had any gratefulness to already being signed in so we could go straight to our room, it didn’t show. I continued to breathe unevenly into Sam’s flannel chest. The white towel Dean got from the trunk, to help with the bleeding had become red and spotty. Sam sat me down, the firm bed feeling more stiff than usual against my tense body.  
“Dean! Grab the stuff for stitches!” No more than a minute later, Dean puts the threads, needle, and a half bottle of whiskey next to Sam before placing a glass of water and pain killers on the bedside table closest to me.  
“Anything else, lovebirds?” The usually sarcastic nickname fell flat under his obvious concern. 

“Dean?” I force out. “Can you just let Sam do it? Alone?” We all patched up stitches for each other, but i never needed any this bad or where i had to be undressed. I didn’t feel comfortable being in my underwear around Dean. We were best friends and i was like his sister. Sam and i only started a relationship just a few months ago.  
“Sure. I’ll go grab a beer or something. Call if you need anything.” Dean gave us a pointed look to emphasize his point before walking out. 

Sam lets out a sigh and rises from where he kneeled at the foot of the bed with the towel in his hand.  
“Don’t worry, Y/N. The bleeding’s stopped. I’ll be quick.”

I wince and lift my hips when he removes my jeans, barring my muddy t-shirt and bra, the rough denim rubbing againt the gash. He regretfully gives me his belt to bite on for the pain that’s about to come.  
I abide, putting the brown leather between my teeth while he prepared.  


I strain to hear Sam’s soothing mantra over my muffled screams as he works.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Almost done.”  
I don’t remember a time my skin felt like it was on fire. Is this how Hell feels? I thought these things as a reaction to the whiskey on the wound even though i knew it wouldn’t help anything. Sam added an extra “I know.” Or two to his stream of comfort as he continued to thread the needle.  
An agonizing while later, i felt slack with exhaustion. At least the soft cotton of a clean towel used to dry off provides slight comfort.

“Ok, darlin’. All done. I’ll go grab you some pajamas to change into.” I swallow the pain pills with the glass of water by the time he has my favorite pajama pants and an old t-shirt. I stand and try with little balance to put on the pants since i still could not stand without swaying like a drunk person. Thankfully, Sam’s strong hands on my shoulders keep me mostly in place. Next came the shirt and bra which was much easier to take off since i could do it while sitting. 

Soon i find myself laying down, much more comfortable. I have my back against the headboard as i watch Sam shed himself of his own dirty clothes before remaining in his boxers. He snaps off the overhead light to turn on the lamp before he crawls in next to me. I shift closer to rest my head on his chest as a pillow. I feel around for his hand and intertwine my fingers with his. 

With his free hand Sam grabs the remote and turns on the tv. After lowering the volume on a re-run of some vintage movie, he cups my chin so our eyes met again; both full of compassion and care for the other person. “If anything tries to hurt you again, i promise to double the damage to whatever it may be. I’ll take care of you, Y/N. I’ll be there through it all.” 

I knew this before, but now i could depend on it. And i would gladly return the favor in a heartbeat.


End file.
